


Love Fixes All

by BeautyIsEverywhere



Category: The Fosters
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsEverywhere/pseuds/BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Fixes All

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep an open mind! & i hope you all like it!

Hi guys! So, this story will focus on the family,and it is written as an AU. But a big portion of this story will focus on Jude and him coming to terms with his sexuality, a bit like my other story I'm writing, but it'll be different, for sure. I got this idea from 2x2, and everything that happened with Connor's icky dad. Also, I was on Tumblr, (which by the way, I was so upset because I tried to use my username on here as my username on there. But nah, because someone else is using it. . -.-) Anyways, I was reading spoilers, and it says Callie develops an instant need to protect her little sister, who by the way, I do not like. Oops.

So in this story, Callie has been given permission to go and stay with her father and Sophia to try and figure out if she wants to be with her father or with The Fosters. Lena was unable to get pregnant, and once Callie left, she felt the need for another child, since she felt two were being ripped away from her, and they decide to foster another girl, that is Mariana & Jesus' age.

I hope it doesn't suck. So leave reviews, and tell me what you do or don't enjoy about the story!

"Hey Little Brother, Josh stopped at that plaza with the jewelry store on the way home, and so I went to GameStop, and got that new zombie video game we were talking about! Wanna come play it with me?" Jesus smiles as he sets down his gym bag.

I sigh, and instead of answering continue looking up at the ceiling, and Jesus groans, "Okay. What's wrong?"

"She still hasn't called. It's been two weeks. We've never gone more than three days without some sort of contact." I sigh, as I pull my blankets up around me.

"Jude, Buddy, I'm sure she'll call when she gets the chance."

"It takes four hours to get down there. Not two weeks," I mope, before sinking back into my cocoon of blankets.

"Listen, Man, maybe she's busy, ya know? Maybe it's like camp! Whenever you go to camp you always promise to call every night, but it becomes so fun that you forget!"He says brightly.

"I just wanna take a nap right now. Maybe we can play later or something. It's not like I'll have any plans, since I don't have any friends," I mumble, and Jesus sighs dejectedly  
_________________________________  
"Marianaaaaa!"

"Jesus! Shut up!" She hisses as I bound into the room and leap onto her bed.

"We have a problem." I declare.

My dear twin sister gives me a look as though she'd rather go dumpster diving then listen to what I hate to say, but remains quiet and a look of curiosity is slowly making it's way upon her face.

"Jude's depressed."

"No he isn't. He probably is just trying to get out of spending time with you." She huffs, as she goes back to filing her nails.

"I'll have you know that Athena loves spending time with me, thank you."

"Athena's been here for three weeks. She hasn't had time to realize how annoying you are," She sighs.

"Okay, um 1.) Ouch, hurtful. and 2.) Yes, he is depressed."

"How is he depressed?"

He has made a cocoon out of blankets, like an actual cocoon, Mariana! He has a hole for his face so he can breathe, and that's it. He stares up at the ceiling, and is worried Callie is gonna decide to go live with her dad. Plus, something's going on with Connor, I think. He said he didn't have any friends anymore," I say quietly, so Mariana is the only one that hears.

"Hey guys! Um, Jesus? I put your clothes in on your bed, and I put Jude's on... well, on top of him, because he didn't tell me where to put them, so. Plus, I'm not even sure he's changed his clothes. Or showered." Athena says, as she walks into the room.

"We really do need to get on him about that," Mariana notes.

"I actually agree with you, for once." I decide.

"Um.. I know I haven't been here very long, but is Jude okay? He seemed a lot more... upbeat, when I first arrived."

"He's depressed," I inform the shorter girl, whose eyes widen, and her eyebrows are basically hidden in her hairline.

"That's awful!" She squeaks, as she takes a seat beside Mariana.

"Now that I know this, I actually kind of believe you," Mariana admits quietly.

Should we tell Stef and Lena?" Athena frowns, as she bites her lip.

"I think right now, he's just sulking, ya know? I doubt he'll hurt himself of anything." I murmur, nauseous at the thought of my little brother intentionally trying to cause himself pain.

"Maybe we should tell them. Just in case."

"Is this because of Callie?" Athena wonders aloud.

"Oh yeah." Mariana sighs, as she looks over to Callie's side of the room, a lonesome expression taking over her normally charismatic face.

"Do you guys think Callie will go live with them, so that way she and Brandon could be a thing?" I question.

"Brandon and Callie had a thing?" Athena hisses.

"Oh yeah. There's still some serious sexual tension between them in my opinion." Mariana concludes.

"Eww!"

"Anyways, I dunno. Do you think Callie would actually do that to Jude? Just leave him?"

"She's left him before."

"Before?" Athena mumbles, her confusion seeping into her voice.

"Oh yeah. After the Moms got hitched," I sigh dramatically.

"Don't say hitched again," Mariana warns.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back to the topic at hand! Do you both really think Callie would leave Jude all over a boy?"

"I dunno. She told me that her sister, Sophia, right? That Sophia was going through some stuff, and Callie wanted to be their for her."

"As if Jude isn't? He's literally the most vulnerable kid ever. He's a great kid, and he's going through a lot too. And I dunno about you, but I'm not ever gonna forgive her for just ditching him and his calls for two fucking weeks!" I rage.

"I actually agree with you, I mean... I don't know Callie very well, obviously. I mean we were in the same house for maybe a week. But just because her sister needs her, doesn't mean Jude doesn't." Athena mumbles quietly.

"I dunno. Maybe Callie just needs time to think," Mariana objects quickly.

"Yeah, sure she does. Anyways. I wanna do something for Jude. Are you two in?"  
"When?" Mariana sighs.

"Tonight? The sooner we get him out of his house of blankets, the sooner he'll bathe."

"What if he's just taking showers in the middle of the night?" Athena asks as she plays with a loose strand of hair.

"Maybe. But either way, it's not healthy."

"Well um... Wyatt and I were gonna go mini golfing tonight, I could ask him if you guys could tag along." Athena says quietly.

"You and Wyatt?" Mariana shrieks.

"You know him?" She asks, a thoughtful smile gracing her face.

"He's Callie's ex."

"Oh! I... I didn't know that." She frowns.

"Are you dating?" Mariana squeaks.

"We're friends."

"Well.. Jude likes him, so maybe it'll be fun," I say, smiling at the possible plan.

"Plus, I mean, we could always take him to a movie." Mariana smiles

"That's true! Blended with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore and Maleficent with Angelina Jolie is ! So is The Fault In Our Stars!" Athena squeals happily.

"That sounds like fun! We could maybe do both! How much is it all?"

"They're both doing sales right now. The movie theater is $6.99 for those older than fifteen, and $4.99 for fifteen and under. The mini golf is seven dollars a person."

"That's really, really cheap!" Mariana frowns.

"I know! But I guess it's fate," Athena laughs.

"So, now we just need to find a ride."

"Well..Wyatt was gonna kinda take me.."

"Maybe Mom can take us three." Mariana frowns.

"I think Wyatt might like that better. His car is pretty cramped with two people," She says with a giggle.

Whose gonna ask Moms?"

"I already have permission, and now I just have to talk to Wyatt."

"I guess I will, since you're actually the brains of this plan," Mariana says, with a defeated sigh.  
_________________________________  
"Lena, love, are you sure you want to take on the principal position?" I sigh, as I cut the celery.

"I mean, yes, it'll be stressful, but we have five kids, Stef! And depending on what Callie decides to do, six! We could definitely use the money!"

"I know... I know."

"Plus, even with your's and Mike's insurance, the physical therapy and surgery for Brandon still isn't exactly cheap."

"I know my love, I know. I barely see you as it is though, can you imagine how often I'll see you if you get a promotion?"

"Stef, baby, we need the money."

"... You're right. I know you're right. I just wish you weren't."

"I love you," She says with a brilliant smile as she leans over to brush her lips against mine.

"I love you more."

"Absolutely impossible."

"Ah, ah. I believe you are quite-"

"Hey Mom? Mama?" Mariana calls, as she walks down the stairs.

"In the kitchen, Love!"

"Hey, Miss. Thing. How was school?"Lena smiles as she dices onions.

"It was school, I guess. So, boring and unproductive."

"That's just what I love to hear about my school." Lena smirks pointedly, while Mariana giggles quietly.

"So, what's up?" I smile, as I reach for a carrot.

"Well... Callie hasn't called Jude in two weeks." She mumbles.

"What?"

"Is he okay? I'm sure he can't be taking this well." Lena worries.

"He's not. From what Jesus says, he has made a cocoon out of the blankets, and stares up at the ceiling all day. And I don't know when he last showered."

"Of course.."

"And well, Jesus and I were wondering if we could take him out tonight!"

"Where too?"

"To a movie and to go play mini golf with Athena and Wyatt."

"Callie's Wyatt?"

"Well, technically he isn't Callie's Wyatt anymore, Stef." Lena reminds me gently.

"Athena didn't even know they used to be a thing. She claims they're just friends."

"Well Love, how much money do you need?"

"The movie theater is doing a promotion. Five dollars for anyone fifteen and under, and seven bucks for anyone older, so it'll be about fifteen something to get in. Plus, we'll just smuggle in snacks in my bag,"

"Classy," Lena sighs.

"And the golf course is seven dollars per person, because I think some rich guys owns it. So that'll be twenty one dollars."

"So around thirty five bucks?"

 

"Well, yeah. But Athena texted Wyatt to see if it was cool if we crashed their plans, and he said it's fine with him. She's gonna pay for her, Wyatt, and Jude to get into the movie. And Jesus and I are gonna pay for ourselves. Then Wyatt is gonna pay for the golf course for her and him, and Jesus and I are gonna pay for the three of us. "

"Are you sure, Sweetheart? You know Mom and I can give you money."

"Really Mama, it's okay. Jude's our baby brother, and we want to do something nice for him with our own money." My sweet Mariana smiles brightly.

"Well Sweetie, that's fine with me and Mama. But is Wyatt's car big enough for all of you?"

"Well, actually Wyatt has a surprise for her, so he's coming to get her at like.. four thirty, and his car only fits four people, but Athena says it's crowded with two people in it most of the time. So would you guys maybe take us?"

"Alright, Miss. Thing, I think Mama and I can manage that. Now, is B going with you all?"

"Please, Mom. He hates Wyatt. Plus, he has a band thing tonight, remember?" She laughs, before bouncing off, probably to go tell her siblings the news.

"Well, well, well." I smirk at my wife.

She frowns, tilting her head just a little, a naive and completely innocent look on her face, "What?"

"You and I, my Love, will have the house to ourselves this evening," I murmur as I move to wrap my arms around her dainty waist.

She giggles quietly, turning around in my arms to look at me, "That sound quite... unusual," She smiles.

"You know what that means?"

"Hmm.. why don't you remind me?"

"After we drop the kids off, a nice romantic dinner, just the two of us, a bottle of that wine that Dana gave us for our wedding, a nice, long, hot bath, and afterwards.. well, that can be a surprise, right Love?"

She smirks seductively, and gently nips at my neck,"My God, can we just drop them off now?" She smiles.  
_________________________________  
"Jude!" Mariana screeches as she bursts into mine and Jesus' room.

"Yes?" I groan.

"Wow. Jesus wasn't lying when he said you built a cocoon."

"I'm not a caterpillar, Mari. So technically this isn't even a cocoon."

"Your negativity is harshing my vibes, Judicorn."

"Dully noted. May I go back to sleep now?"

"Negatory!" She cheers, as she bounces up and down excitedly.

"Why?"

"Because we have plans!" She squeals, before turning away from me to raid my closet.

After some navigation, I manage to turn myself and my bundle of blankets to the left to watch her. "Where are we going?"

"To the movies and to play mini-golf with Athena, Jesus, and Wyatt."

"Why?"

"Listen, Jude, you know Jesus, Brandon, and I, and even Athena for that matter, love you very, very much. You are as much our brother as you are Callie's, and we don't like seeing you so upset. So please, for us, get out of your noncocoon, go take a shower, get dressed, and then I'll paint your nails."

"Mariana?"

"Yeah, baby?" She smiles as she takes a seat on my bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask quietly, as I begin to remove the layers of blankets.

"What?"

"To make Callie choose them over us. Do you think I did something wrong? Is she still mad at me because of our fight at the wedding?" I whimper.

"Oh Jude.. No. It's not your fault Callie left, okay? She made that decision on her own to go and stay with Robert. And I have no idea why she's doing this, but when I find out, you can bet Jesus and I'll have quite a few things to say to our dear ol' sister."

"Can I tell you someth-"

"Mariana! It's 3:49, and I have nothing to wear! And I still need to do my hair and makeup!" Athena squeals.

"I thought you guys were just friends!" Mariana huffs.

"Okay, well maybe we're friends who make out a lot!" She frets and Mariana and I laugh quietly.

"Mariana! Please!" She whines, and Mari giggles.

"It's so strange seeing you freak out. Okay. Go wait in my room." She instructs, and Athena scurries off.

"Okay, so here's your shirt and jeans for tonight. Puhleaseeeee go take a shower, alright?"

"Alrightttt." I huff, but comply with my older sister's request, and roll out of bed, grab everything I need, and crawl to the bathroom.

_________________________________

"Mariana? Why is Jude crawling to the bathroom?" Jesus asks, as he comes in with his hand over his eyes.

"Jesus! Get out!" Athena squeaks.

"I'm not looking though!"

"Wait outside the door!"

"Both of you shut up! Anyways. He's been in bed since he came home yesterday, Jesus. His legs are probably jello."

"Then how's he gonna stand in the shower?"

"...I didn't think about that. Go see if he needs a chair!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Jesus retorts, before running off.

"I love him to death, but God, he's something else." Athena smiles.

"He likes you a lot too. You're sort of the sister he's always wanted," I smile as I flick through my closet, before coming across a pristine white sundress, that has a pair of matching sandals.

"What?"

'Well, you play sports, or you actually can play them. You love video games, and you're just as adventurous as he is. That's a perfect sister in his eyes."

"Oh please. You're the perfect sister, whether he admits it or not," She smirks.

"I seriously doubt that," I laugh.

"Okay, here's a compromise. You can be the perfect sister Monday through Thursday, and I will be Friday through Sunday."

"Mhm. So! How do you want your hair done?"

"Well.. it's getting warm out, and he never actually called it a date-"

"Plus your siblings are crashing it," Jesus interjects as he walks by, carrying a chair.

"So maybe something cute and casual?" Athena continues.

"Hmm, okay. You, go change, while I think."  
_________________________________  
"Hey, Ath, are you busy?" Brandon calls as I reach for the string to pull open the hatch into the attic, which is my bedroom

"Um, well... sort of. Why?" I frown as I lean against his doorway.

"I wanna hear what you have to say about this piece I wanna show the band tonight."

"More like a piece you wanna impress Lou with," I snort.

"Okay, yes."

"I have a question actually."

"Er.. Okay?"

"Are you and Callie a thing again?"

"What? No! I mean I thought I loved her, but she needs a family more than a boyfriend."

"And what if she thought she could find a way to have both."

"...Then, I really don't know." He confesses quietly, and I heave a sigh.

"Okay, Brando, I have to change, so I'm going up to my room, but play it so I can hear it, okay?"

"Affirmative Batman!" He laughs, and I sigh. Again.

"My God, you're such a dork." I tease.

As I'm changing into the white, halter style sundress, I can't help but be amazed by just how amazing Brandon is. I can't imagine how beautiful the classical must be. I sigh, and shake my head, before looking at the death traps known as shoes that Mariana wants me to wear. I laugh quietly at my foster sister's persistence to 'girlify' me, and instead pull on a pair of ankle socks and soft green converses, grab Mariana's sandals, and descend down my steps, where Brandon is waiting eagerly.

"Well?"

"It was great Brandon, they'll love it!" I encourage.

"Really? You don't think it's missing anything?"

"I thought it was amazing. And Brandon? You're in a band with these people, and you all have one thing in common: music. So, if they think there's something missing they'll help you find the piece you need. Now. It is 4:08, and I have to leave by 4:30, and I'm still not close to ready, so good luck!"

"Thanks!" He smiles, before going back to his room to spazz out.

"Kid's gonna give himself a heart attack," I murmur under my breath before closing the hatch to my room, and making my way to Mariana's.  
_________________________________  
"Where are your sandals?" The pretty Latina glares.

"Your sandals, are right here. I think I'm gonna stick with these babies," I smile as I point towards the converses currently on my feet.

She glares but sighs, and turns to Jude, who looks adorable in a dark green button down with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans, and a pair of TOMS. "Do you know what color you want,Buddy?" She smiles, indicating to the nail polish settled in the bucket in front of him.

"Do you think I should do something other than different shades of blue?" He asks as Mariana plugs in the curling iron.

"You know Jude, I have this really awesome light blue in my bag. It's a total springy color, and there's a green too. You can use them if you'd like," I smile at the tiny boy.

He brightens and nods eagerly, and takes off to get to the kitchen to get my nail polish, "Are you nervous?"

"A little. I really like him, Mariana... But wouldn't that be icky since he dated Callie? Or what if I'm just a rebound?"

"Then Jesus and Brandon will kick his ass. Well, Jesus will. Brandon could write a song to play while he does it." She says confidently, as she finishes curling my hair and begins adding bobby pins and a hair tie.

"Is this is?" Jude smiles brightly, holding up two different bottles of nail polish.

"Yep! You can have them, if ya want. I don't wear a lot of nail polish, anyways."

He looks so happy, and I know I've made the right decision to give them to him,"Really?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Mariana gives me a light smile when she knows he's preoccupied, and gets to work on my eyeliner and mascara, which is apparently all I need, or so she says.

"Well! What do you think?" She squeals, and Jude looks up and gives me a bright smile and a nod of his head. But I'm still stunned by what I see. My black hair has been pulled to the side in a casual, but very girly type of way, with my bangs braided, and the white dress looks great with the contrast of my olive skin tone, and the silver eyeliner makes my green eyes pop more than any eyeshadow ever would.

"Wow, Mar... You did... Wow."

She laughs and smiles, "It's 4:28, so shoo!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

 

When Mom and Mama drop off the three of us, we easily find Athena and Wyatt in front of the movie theater. Athena looks just as good as she did at the house, and Wyatt looks nice as well, in an AC/DC v-neck, light blue jeans, and a pair of dingy tennis shoes. His hair has been pulled back into a braid, which looks like one of the beautiful, intricate ones Athena does so well.

"So! What movie do you wanna see?" Athena smiles as she puts her arm around my shoulder, and walks with me towards the movie posters. It's nice, because in a way, Athena reminds me a bit of Callie. Both are tough and independent, but Callie is cold and hard, while Athena is soft and kind from the beginning.

"Whatever you guys wanna see, honestly." I smile up at the pretty Greek girl, who gives me a warm smile in return.

"The Fault In Our Stars!" Mariana squeals.

"I thought we weren't going to see that until you read the book?" I frown.

"Well, yeah, but if we waited that long, we'd probably never see it."

"Nope. No way." Jesus huffs.

"C'mon Jesus, pleaseeee!" She begs.

"Marianaaaa! It's a chick flick!"

"Oh, Jesus, please? It actually has some really funny scenes in it, I read the book. It's not until towards the end that it gets really upsetting,"I assure.

He sighs, and pouts, but nods."Fine,"

"So,it's settled then! Wonderful! Jesus, Mariana? If you want, just give me your money and I'll go get it." Athena smiles, and the twins hand over the money, and Wyatt attempts to, but is met with a very pointed, and determined, glare.

And that is just the beginning of our night.

Jesus, it turns out, is very emotional. The minute we find out that Augustus is sick again, he starts wailing. Hysterically. Mariana, Athena, and I didn't cry as hard as he did. Wyatt was blinking back tears, and when it got to the gas station scene, Athena hides her face in Wyatt's chest, and he put his arm around her and pulled her close. And in some weird way, I'm jealous. Not of Wyatt, or Athena, but because of the way they care about each other. Because the one I care about, will never care about me that way.

"I can't believe he died," Jesus sobs, as he blots his eyes with a tissue that Athena gave him.

"Am I the only one who actually read the book?" I teasingly complain.

"Jesus, c'mon, everyone knew he was gonna die."

"I thought it was gonna be that dumb girl! Then Issac and Augustus could have a happily ever after!" He wails.

And even I have to stop and look at my older brother in confusion,"What?" The four of us manage to sputter out.

"Issac said he didn't want to see a world without him, you guys! I think that's real, true blue, bromance love."

"So, if I was blind, and I had the chance to have robot eyes, and you were dead, you'd want me to say no, I don't wanna see a world without Jesus Foster?" Wyatt deadpans.

"See? Wyatt's getting it!"Jesus cheers, and I laugh, and turn away from him, only to waltz into someone else.

"I am so so sorry!" I choke out, as I help the girl out, who's giggling.

"Jude? It's fine! What are you doing here?" Maddie smiles.

"Um.. I'm here with my siblings. Who are you here with?"

She smiles sheepishly, "Yesterday, Connor called and asked me out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Oh there he is now!"

"Hey Jude, we're gonna wait for you over there, okay?" Athena smiles, as she and Wyatt follow Mariana and Jesus over to the trashcan towards the front of the theater.

"Is that Callie?" She frowns.

"Uh, no. That's Athena, my foster sister."

"Oh, that's so cool!"

"Hey Maddie, they didn't have Raisnettes, so I got mil- Jude." Connor stops.

"Um, hey."

"Uh, hey... Who are you here with?"

"His siblings," Maddie smiles, and I've never felt so awkward.

"Wow. Um.. so -"

"Connor? We should be getting to the movie, it starts in a few minutes."

"Um yeah, would you go find us seats? I have to call my mom really quick," He smiles.

She giggles brightly, "Of course! See ya in a few! Bye Jude! Have a nice weekend!" She calls.

"Jude I-"

"You what? You don't owe me an explanation." I hiss.

"Listen, I think I do.. Can I come over tomorrow and talk to you?"

"Oh! You mean I'm not too gay, that you can spend time with me?"

"Jude.."

"Whatever, Connor. If you wanna come over, then fine. If you don't, then don't" I hiss before pivoting on my heel and stalking off in search of my siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review so I know what y'all do and do not like about this story.


End file.
